1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising machines and more particularly, to a folding exercising machine, which is collapsible.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to limited living space and time, people have less space and time for exercises. Because physical exercise is an important activity that develops or maintains physical fitness and overall health, people cannot keep the body in a healthy condition without exercises. Making exercise a habit can prevent some diseases such as heart disease, cardiovascular disease and diabetes. Physical exercise is also correlated with mental health promotion and depression prevention. Therefore, many exercising machines are developed to help people make exercise a habit.
Conventional exercising machines are commonly heavy and not collapsible. These exercising machines require much installation space and delivery cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an exercising machine, which is folding collapsible, and practical for home use.